1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to search queries and more specifically to retrieving partial results based on the search query prior to the search query being completed.
2. Introduction
Traditionally, in speech based interfaces a dialog model drives the interaction between the user and the device. This typically means that when a search query is completed and something in the query is ambiguous, a dialog manager would engage the user to clarify and disambiguate the search query. Further, similar techniques are used when the user's search query is too large to verbalize on a telephone channel or if it is imprecise. Then the dialog manager would narrow down the possible interpretations of the user's request.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved way to use voice based search queries.